Different Paths… Same Destinations
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Karin knows that he may seem close but he’s farther away from her than she thinks, although they’re walking in the same road. SasuKarin. XD edited.


'**Different Paths… Same Destinations'**

**Author:**_**EvaAngel**_

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke/Karin – SasuKarin

**Rating: ****R**

**Gen: **Angst, One side.

**Theme Set: **Alpha

**Warnings: **not much, some smut but nothing concrete(Hints of NaruSakuSasu)

**Spoiler: **from chapter 347 and on going.

**Summary: **_Karin knows that he may seem close but he's farther away from her than she thinks, although they're walking in the same road._

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine sadly, is Kishimoto's of course… I'm just simple fan using his character for nice fun.

**#01 - Comfort**

He isn't used to people invading his personal space, but Karin's arms feel so warm against him when the blood of the murderer of his family runs all over his body and soul, that he can't help it.

**#02 - Kiss**

She kisses him while he sleeps and wonders… if he dreams of her as much as she dreams of him.

**#03 - Soft**

Karin is really soft, he realizes, and it amuses him how smooth her skin feels against his and how warm her kisses are against his temple.

**#04 - Pain**

When Karin meets him, the room is dark and she's dirty, bloody and half dead so he get down to her level and clean the wounds on her face and that was the moment she fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

**#05 - Potatoes**

Karin raise an eyebrow "Potatoes are better than tomatoes" Sasuke glares at them and neither member of Team Hebi says anything against that food ever again.

**#06 - Rain**

The first time she sees him in the stage 2 of the cursed seal, is raining so hard that she's soak to the bones and her eyes are so open that she can only sees and feels him, and is not for fear nor pain… is more like sadness –_How did a man like him become a monster?_-

**#07 - Chocolate**

Sasuke never, repeat **NEVER,** liked sweets, most of all chocolates, every frigging valentine's day he was full of those ugly, dark, not tasty things, and to make it worst there where all those weird squealing girls trying to get him to date them, so that's why he wasn't surprise that Karin got him chocolates on that day, it does surprise him that they had the form of a tomato, and where, how did she make them, is a mystery, so he laughs at her stupidity and eats them.

**#08 - Happiness**

Sasuke looks at the team he gathers and it's nothing like Team 7 was and he's ok with that; Suigetsu is an idiot but he isn't Naruto, Juugo is calm and quiet but he isn't Kakashi, Karin is weird but he is sure she isn't Sakura, Karin is Karin and for some reason he doesn't want to realize, he's glad.

**#09 - Telephone**

Karin hates those shits –'_I want to see you and touch you_' – but he doesn't listen, she knows there's nobody on the other side of the phone; she slams the receiver to the wall in total anger, sometimes she hates him too.

**#10 ****– Ears**

She is laughing at him, that woman! – 'You look… so cute… and flustered… and it reach your ears and…' He gives her the best patented glare he can manage but Karin won't stop, Uchiha Sasuke will never, ever, give her a compliment again… Never…

**#11 - Name**

She don't cry, she's so used to it, her heart doesn't hurt anymore, Sasuke always call those name while he fuck her – _because they've never __**make love**_ _nor even close to have sex_– she doesn't give a damn as long as is her who he is touching – _Those lies that she keeps on telling herself are the real knifes that cut through her heart, not his words._

**#12 - Sensual**

She's beautiful, a little bit eccentric, gorgeous, you could tell sexy too, and almost perfectly looking with those red eyes so deep and powerful and so much like blood; only a blind man wouldn't know that; only a stupid man wouldn't want that; Uchiha Sasuke's not blind neither stupid, even if he tries to.

**#13 - Death**

Karin knows damn well – _He's worth living for, He's worth killing for, He's worth dying for_ -.

**#14 - Sex**

She screams her heart out as they strangely climaxed together; her face's buried into the wet pillow, her breathing's heavy and slow; he's biting her neck and shoulders leaving red and purple marks on her white skin, marks that show the world that she's his, although he isn't hers and he's stills inside of her and Karin's repeating in low whimpers '_I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him…_' but the tears won't stop neither will his voice calling out their names –She's used to it but she can't take it anymore; the wound's too deep and the pain's too strong -.

**#15 - Touch**

She barely touches him, but when she does, it really scares him the way her hand is firm on his shoulder as it'll never let go.

**#16 - Weakness**

'_You have to have a weakness, you can't be perfect_' He had two, long ago, but he destroy them, kill them, buried them into the deepest parts of his mind, that's why he found himself now, needing to destroy her too.

**#17 ****– Tears**

Karin cries sometimes, is really hard loving someone like him – _**Cold-hearted and Soulless**_- It's breaking her heart into tiny peaces; it's changing her soul into a shadow of pain and rage tears.

**#18 - Speed**

He's so fast, Karin can barely see him, that's why she loves to watch him fight, she follows every movement, not easily, but the important thing is she follows.

**#19 - Wind**

'_The wind is not in my side_' Sasuke says as the storm approaches them just like his brother and his ex-comrades, she smiles weakly at him from Juugo's shoulder, a little bit of blood still on her face _"…But we are…"_ he nods.

**#20 ****– Freedom**

"_He gave me freedom, He gave me a reason to keep on living after all those years trap in that prison, surrounded only by water, only by pain and loneliness_" Karin's blood drips on the floor but she stands and looks straight into the eyes of that pink hair kunoichi "_I'll never let go of him, I'll help him to get what he wants!_".

**#21 - Life**

'_Thanks…_" Sakura doesn't looks at Sasuke as she pushes chakra into the other women's body '_…For saving her_' Sakura focus on her hands and not in the tears when she feels Karin breathe and She knows is time to let go as Sasuke's eyes fixes on the red hair woman with relieve and some sort of happiness.

**#22 - Jealousy**

After so long of not feeling the necessity of anything in particular Karin has come to want something, desperately but… now that she isn't blind anymore and her eyes are fixed on the sparks in **his** eyes when he sees them…She hates those two people, the blond and pink hair, she doesn't really know them nor she care about getting to, but she hates them with all her heart… - _They __**have **__the only thing she has ever wanted, the only person she has ever love_- She truly hates them.

**#23 - Hands**

Sasuke's hands are just like him, cold and slowly touching the right places; Karin's are just like her, desperate and clumsily looking ways to touch, to feel, to have him; the only similarity in their hands, in that moment, is that they're only looking for warm sensations in each other's skin.

**#24 - Taste**

Sasuke tasted like blood, surely of all those that had died by his hand and sword; Karin doesn't mind at all, she surely tasted like that too.

**#25 - Devotion**

"_I'll devote my life to you, every single breath; every single drop of blood…every tear and every kill… is yours…_" She doesn't know but he's really grateful for that.

**#26 - Forever**

'_There is no such thing as forever_'- "I'll make it for you" For some odd reason those red eyes felt so sincere and determinate that weirdly, makes Sasuke believes she actually can.

**#27 - Blood**

The red substance mixes with the rain, she uses her last breath to smile and say it – _I love you…_- Sasuke touches her pale unemotional face and instantly realizes that those red eyes will never looks his way lovingly again.

**#28 - Sickness**

Her red eyes look down sadly, Sasuke will never look her way like he is looking at those two, she feels sick, sad and frozen – _He loves them…_

**#29 - Melody**

Sasuke have nightmares, horrible, bloody, endless nightmares, all the time, so he finds himself in that girl's warm embrace those nights, her voice so sweet and soothing that brings the memories of his mother back to him, Karin even sings him the same lullaby his mom used to.

**#30 - Star**

He's the star –_Karin knows that he may seem close but he's farther away from her reach than she thinks_ – that lights every dark night in her bored monotone life.

**#31 - Home**

He inhale the scent of her red long hair and it sadden him how it feels, taste and smell like home – _She's dead now so it doesn't matter if he cares or not anymore_.

**#32 - Confusion**

She knows that he knows that she knows that he knows, they know what she did to him, there is no secrets, no nothing… and it hurt her, really hurt her and is not for regret is more for the fact that he doesn't give a damn.

**#33 - Fear**

Uchiha Sasuke fears nothing… until he sees her…. falling to the ground, her blood in his older brother hands, that horrible smirk on his dark face, her red hair all over the dirty floor, and her glasses and body completely broken..

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Karin is fascinated by his Chidori, like a storm, so powerful and freighting that she can't stop watching him – _So perfect…_-.

**#35 ****– Bonds**

He has no bonds; he broke them off so long ago that he can barely remember their faces and this woman won't make him need bonds again nor she will make him have feelings again, not even for her red eyes so similar to his sharingan.

**#36 - Market**

They need food and other things for their journey and she's a women, she knows how to buy things, he, on the other hand, was and still is pretty clumsy when it comes to shopping but it's still damn embarrassing how people looks at them whispering how cute they look 'Karin would you let go of my hand?'…'No!' he sighs in frustration.

**#37 - Technology**

"I hate this…" Suigetsu screams at the communicator on his ear, Juugo didn't complain nor that he did often, and Sasuke was mad for some reason but Karin was happy about the devices, if she needs to –_She will, by the way Sasuke is gazing at her, she's pretty damn sure _- she could call their leader for some assistance and he will surely come; after all, in the last few weeks there hasn't been any inn to stay, nor place were they could meet alone and she could tell by Sasuke's glare that he needs some… help… if you know what she mean.

**#38 - Gift**

'_This… is…_' she shows him the little baby wrapped in a bundle of blue cloth, her red hair is so messy he can barely sees her eyes and she looks exhausted but she smiles beautifully to him, to them…'_…Your son…_' no one ever gave him such a wonderful gift in his entire life, he take the baby –his son- in his shaky hands and he knows he isn't the last one anymore and in that moment he felt he could say it _**"Thank you…"**_

**#39 - Smile**

His smiles are so rare and lost inside him, that **only one** of them would be enough for her to live and die happily –_If only one of those were for her_.

**#40****- Innocence**

Her words were so sincere and full of love, so innocent and pure that he felt unsure for the first time in years; someone told him that, long ago, but he didn't felt those words the way he felt Karin's, he erased the though immediately, he cannot have those feelings – _Not matter how much he tries though, he still hears her saying it._

**#41 - Completion**

'_Don't push me away! I only feel complete when I'm with you… DON TAKE AWAY THE ONLY THING THAT I HAVE IN LIFE_' she screams and glares at him but Sasuke doesn't care at all.

**#42 - Clouds**

Whenever she looks at those dark clouds that roam through the sky, in the middle of that lonely room, she remembers him, so sad, so dark, so lonely, so ready to give in, so ready to forget, so ready to let go… that's why she hates destiny, he wasn't supposed to die, he wasn't supposed to leave her alone, he said he needed her.

**#43 - Sky**

She is always in the sky, always thinking of him, always dreaming, always wanting; Sasuke is her sky, the one she'll never reach, the sky she'll forever contemplate.

**#44 - Heaven**

He has never believe in heaven neither to say God, but then she smiles at him and he wishes, deep in his soul, to take that single image of Karin when he dies.

**#45 ****– Hell**

"_You know… I'm going to hell…_" She smiles lovingly and touches his cold bloody face whit her warm bloody hand, her red eyes stare so powerful over his black ones with resolution and confidence "_I told you before that I'll always follow you…_"

**#46 - Sun**

"You were the sun that kept me sane in that prison" He doesn't look straight at her eyes but he does know she isn't crying.

**#47 - Moon**

The round, white moon reflects on her skin, on her red hair, so subtly, so beautifully that for the first time in many years that he forgets, Sasuke really, really forgets how to breathe.

**#48 - Waves**

The waves in the blue sea are hitting carefully her naked body; Karin looks behind her and for the first time in years Sasuke is smiling… at her and her only.

**#49 ****– Hair**

Karin adores, completely and utterly loves Sasuke's hair; is so shiny and dark and smooth and that's why she's always planning ways to get her hands on it.

**#50 ****– Supernova**

"You're like a Supernova, so powerful, beautiful, and radiant… so unpredictable" Karin said covering herself in his white shirt, against his bare chest and still heavy breathing "…I want to be close so the explosion will take me with you…" _He looks down at her and laughs, really laughs "__**Don't worry… I'll take you with me**__"_ she founds his hand and takes it to her face; Karin smiles and he does too.

0-0-0-0

Note: I'm sorry… I know my spelling still sucks. Edited and XD still sucks!.

0-0-0-0


End file.
